fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Akira
Akira, also know as The Masked Boy and Koji in the english version, is a male spirit in Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir. Akira was a boy that always played near the Haunted House. One day, when he was playing, he met the Woman in Black, and both became friends. He also loved playing with the Diary of Faces. However, one day, he discovered the Woman in Black's true intentions, and his face "vanished", because of that, he put on a mask. Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir Akira found the Purple Diary in the spot where he usually played alone, and played inside with the Woman in Black, who found him and became like his older sister. He was happy to have someone to play with after being alone in his house for so long. However, he got scared when he realised that no one inside the house in the diary had a face. When he ran away, his face "vanished", and so he put on a mask. He then became afraid of the Woman in Black when he realized that she's waiting for someone else. He finds a "pretty stone" of hers with a picture of a woman in white inside it. He resolves to figure out who she is and find the "white woman", so that she can become his new big sister and they can play together. He gives this item to the player when they beat him at a game of hide and seek. ''Another Story'' In Another Story, the story involving the masked boy is said to be the most famous incident involving the diary. The boy is said to have gone missing long ago, and there are many versions of the story. One version tells that he was the youngest child of an affluent family, and was highly doted upon, but one day he left the rest of his family and began living alone in a rural village. No one knew exactly why, though there are many theories. The boy had no friends in the small village and would spend each day crying, lonely. One day, he went out to a festival in the village and returned wearing a strange mask, which he said had been bought for him by a lady in black clothes he had never met before. From that day onwards he stopped crying and wore the mask constantly, and finally began to open up to the other children of the village, with whom he would often play hide and seek. Some days later, they were playing one such game when all of the children went missing. The villagers launched a desperate search for the children and their bodies were found, one by one, outside of the village, their corpses with cut-up faces. Only the masked boy's body was never found. Then, the villagers realized that not one of them could remember the boy's face. Some other versions of the story give the boy a completely smooth face, devoid of any features. One alternative ending to the story is that all of the children except the masked boy returned from playing hide and seek. His relatives and the villagers searched for him, but realized that none of them could remember his face. Since no one could remember him, he ceased to exist, and continues to play hide and seek to this day. At some point, the photo of him inside the diary had its face scribbled out in black. Urban legends say that those who play hide and seek with the boy and lose see his face, and are then spirited away by him. Trivia *He appears in a photo holding the mask he usually wears in one hand, his face covered with a black scribble. On the same page is the photo of an old Japanese house. The photo *Another screenshot shows him asking the player to play a game with him, and then implying that there will be dire consequences if they don't answer his question. The screenshot *In the US version his name is changed to Koji. In the EU version, he is given a surname, Hanabusa. *Several of the pictures in the Purple Diary were drawn by Akira. Category:Ghosts Category:Male Ghosts Category:Spirit Camera Ghosts Category:Spirit Camera Male Ghosts Category:Male Spirit Category:Child Spirit Category:Mask Category:Hide-And-Seek Category:Name change Category:Drawn picture Category:Invitation Category:Cry